


Meet the Parents

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets Alfred's parents. This time, as the American's significant other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Much fluff very drabble. Because apparently angst is more natural for me to write than humorous fics with no deaths.

"Um, Matt... dad... and  other dad ... meet Arthur," Alfred said, speaking through chuckles. "He's, uh... well." The American lost it upon receiving a glare from Arthur.

Matthew and Francis tried holding back their own laughter, much to the Briton's dismay. "Idiot. I'm your  other dad," he snapped. Why they were doing this was ridiculous. Everyone knew everyone in this four-person family; it wasn't like they had to introduce that a 'son' and a 'father' probably had romantic interests in each other.

Plus, it was Alfred and Arthur. Who the hell knew what kind of things would go on with the 'special relationship?'

Alfred countered  oh-so-intelligently , "Nuh-uh. You're my-"

"Don't say it!"

The Frenchman let out a snicker. "Oh, don't be so uptight with your lover, Angleterre," he teased. It only earned a glare from the other, which made him laugh a bit more, once again to Arthur's frustration.

Matthew had the bloody  nerve to add, "Plus, isn't it a tradition for the significant other to meet the parents?"

"But what if the significant other is the parent?" he offered weakly. Cards on the table: he was damn embarrassed about the entire situation. The fact that the other three weren't taking this seriously made him even more embarrassed. He hated this entire damn situation.

“At least he’s not meeting your brothers,” Francis pointed out. He was right, he thought begrudgingly.

Alfred let out another laugh and hooked an arm around him. "Hey, what the hell are you-?!"

"Anyway," Alfred said pointedly, looking at Matthew and Francis, "old man Frenchie, bro, this is my boyfriend, Artie!"

The Brit hid his blush and bit back his tongue as the other three burst into another fit of laughter. Arthur rethought the whole situation. Well... it was pretty funny. It was embarrassing, but also amusing, at that. This time, he joined the others at snorting and laughing at what was happening.

If the world wasn't going to accept him being gay for the American, and vice versa, at least his small little 'family' was okay with it.


End file.
